


Little People Know (or at least one does)

by ecrituredelafangirl



Series: This Is the World They Longed to See [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, I hope you enjoy it, Minor Enjolras/Grantaire, Movie inspired, and that soul-wrenching rendered this small fic, another after-death fic, like in the background, like they're mentioned, this friendship killed my soul in the film my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredelafangirl/pseuds/ecrituredelafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Gavroche in the afterlife.  Because they're cute and they needed to have a moment after death to meet and love each other still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little People Know (or at least one does)

He was on his knees, his shoulders hunched. The burning had ceased, but anguish had taken over. It was the end. It had already been the end. He leaned forward and pressed his palms to the ground. 

Had any of it even been worth it? He wouldn't know. He couldn't know. It was over now. He felt nothing. He was nothing. 

And yet, there was substance here. He took a deep breath, although he felt he didn't need it. 

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know what he was. The pain of his last moments, the burning of musket balls penetrating his skin and robbing him of breath, was gone. But, now he felt nothing. He wasn't sure which was better. 

"You look awful," a small voice suddenly piped. The man froze on his hands and knees. "What the hell did they do to you? You know, after I was gone?"

He paused for a moment before looking up, confused.

"Gavroche?" he asked, his voice echoing strangely. The single word hung in the air, sounding more awestruck than he had intended. 

The boy grinned. "Courfeyrac?" he shot back. Then he was engulfed in a fierce embrace. 

"Y-you're alive?" the man stuttered. The boy's grin faltered slightly. 

"No... No. I'm not," he responded. His friend blinked for a moment, in contemplation. 

"Then... I'm...?" 

"You are," the boy answered. He met his friend's gaze and shrugged. "It's not so bad here. I promise. Not bad at all, actually, now that you're here." Gavroche crossed his arms. "You know... I kinda... missed you... You know." 

Courfeyrac smiled at the deliberately detached tone. "What? Couldn't find any friends?"

The boy met his teasing gaze. "No," he answered, petulantly. "I just...knew you were coming. Wished you'd've hurried up."

"I would have expedited my death, had I known you were waiting," the man answered, smiling. He was still on his knees, but now it seemed like less of a hopeless attitude. It was rather as though he was trying to be on his friend's level, not despairing the death of everything he had loved, everything he had worked for. 

Gavroche was here and the nothingness of the previous moments had dissipated. He felt almost whole. He felt better. He almost felt alive.

"Stand up," the boy suddenly demanded. He looked around, alert. 

Courfeyrac obeyed, before sending the boy a wary look. "What's the matter?" he asked. 

"The others are coming," Gavroche answered, his eyes alight with both a child's delight and a man's sadness. 

"Others?" 

"Enjolras," the boy answered. He looked up at his friend. "And Grantaire."

"Grantaire?" Courfeyrac questioned. Gavroche cocked his head to the side. 

"You'd be surprised by Grantaire," he said. Then he grinned. "You learn things in the afterlife. I bet I know more than you now!" He grasped Courf's hand in his. 

"O, sure," the man returned the grin of the child. "Rub it in." And he pressed the small hand gently with his fingers. 

The white light of the strange place then grew blinding. When Courfeyrac looked out again, he was back in Paris. A clean Paris. An ideal Paris. A Paris he'd only ever seen in his dreams. 

Gavroche was watching his face, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Told ya! Lemme show you around. There's lots to see and I know my way around." He said this with an obscene pride as he started tugging on Courfeyrac's hand. "It's nothing like you've ever imagined here. It's better. Trust me."

And, with the small hand pressed in his, a small hand he thought he's never hold again, Courfeyrac believed every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art: http://siminiblocker.tumblr.com/post/39495552950/les-mis-sketch-inspired-by-seeing-the-movie-last  
> Now I have to go write the third and final part of this three-part series thing. I will get it to you soon. :)


End file.
